The Game
by Roxanne Kowalchuk
Summary: That would give it away.


Title: The Game 1/1  
Author: Roxanne Kowalchuk  
Feedback: Romance/Humor  
Pairing: S/G (Sara/Grissom)  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: That would give it away.  
Notes: You must read Love Hearts and Sweet Notes first.  
Archived: Yes, please!  
Extra Notes: Kelly my beta reader sighed when she realized once again that I strayed from writing my other fics, but really liked this one none the less!

Feedback is welcomed.

……...…

Another year had come and gone since last Valentine's Day. Last year had turned out to be good, well better then good, and she wondered if this one would be the same.

Plopping down in a chair in the lunchroom, Sara dropped a bag onto the table. Ripping the bag open, she spread the individual packages out. Grabbing one, she opened it and started going through them.

Grissom was on his way to his office, where he planned on doing some paperwork that earlier on in the shift he had shoved off to the side. His goal had been to come into work, do his paperwork, then tour the lab and help any one who needed help. He did it the other way around.

As he passed the lunchroom, something caught his eye. Stopping he backed up and peeked in. There, slumping in a chair was his Sara. But she was doing something; walking in, he stood behind her.

Sara felt his present. She didn't need to look up and behind her. She knew he was in the room with him. After all the years they worked together, she just knew.

Looking through her growing pile before her, she slid something over beside her so he could clearly see it.

HI SWEETIE

Grissom smiled. He knew exactly what they were. Walking around the table, he sunk into the chair across from her.

Digging through the pile himself, he finally found one he wanted.

SWEET HEART

The game had begun.

Flipping candies over, Sara was starting love buying the Love Hearts.

SECRET PAL

Grissom looked up at her over his glasses. Technically he was her secret pal. He knew of no one else who played this game with her.

Sliding candies around, Grissom searched for his next one.

SWEET THING

Sara loved this game.

HOT

Grissom didn't know if she was talking about him being hot or her. But he was hoping it was her.

UNTAMED

Her or him, Sara didn't know.

AWESOME

Grissom smiled. They were now hot and untamed and Sara thought that was awesome. Poking through the pile some more he found around candy to use.

LOVE SMART

Looking up with just her eyes, Sara stared into his eyes. Playing this game always surprised her.

HOOKED

Oh ya, he was hooked on her just as she was hooked on him.

BE MINE

Sara smiled as she looked down and pushed another candy towards Grissom.

DREAM ON

Grissom chuckled. Talk about sending mixed signals.

WHATEVER

Sara also chuckled.

GOTCHA

He could see she loved this game. This was theirs.

FIRST

Looking down at the candy he had just pushed towards her, Sara honestly didn't understand it. Searching the pile, she found one they hadn't used.

HUG ME

It wasn't what he had in mind, but it would do. Getting up from his chair, he walked around the table. Stopping beside Sara, he swung her chair so that she was facing him. Extending his hand, he waited till she took hold of it. When she did, he pulled to her feet and hugged her, just as the candy had suggested.

Sara just smiled when she felt Grissom wrap his arms around her. Their game had been shorter this time, since there hadn't been a big amount of different love hearts, but she'd take what was given to her.

Pulling back, he did the next thing he really wanted to do. He leaned in and kissed her full on the lips.

Sara hadn't been expecting that either, but she didn't protest. She wrapped her arms around him and held on for dear life.

When the kiss ended, Grissom took a step back and leaned down to look through the pile of candies still sitting on the table. When he found the one he wanted, he picked it up and placed it in Sara's hands. Giving her one last smile, he turned and headed to his office.

Sara was stunned as she looked down at her hands. Flipping the candy over, the one that Grissom had placed there, a big smile formed on her lips when she read what it said.

GREAT LIPS

Valentine's Day was really her favorite holiday now.

Feedback Welcome!


End file.
